Podremos tener hijos
by hermano bee
Summary: Tras mucho intentos tigresa no consigue quedar preñada por lo cual empieza a ser presa del temor pero después descubrirán que el matrimonio tiene momentos malos y sabes esperar los momentos buenos serán los recuerdos mas preciosos que tendrás en la vida pero conociendo a Po decide ir al mercado de moshu para conseguir algo que le ayude a tigresa a poder tener hijos -M- algo adulto
1. una vista del pasado

**Hermano bee: Esta historia explico lo acontecido después de que se casaron Po y tigresa antes de haber tenido a sus hijos y después del acontecimiento con el hermano de tigresa.**

**Podremos tener hijos**

**Capitulo 1: una vista del pasado**

**Ya han pasado 9 meses desde que Po y tigresa se unieron en matrimonio ya han pasado muchas cosas el descubrimiento de los padres de tigresa la leyenda del ying, yang la cual debe efectuarse para evitar que el dragón negro tome poder de china y después posiblemente del mundo y pero lo mas lastimoso de todo tras muchos intentos definitivos para tener un hijo tigresa no ha podido quedar fértil lo que le empieza a preocupar a ella y empiece a quedar en victima de la depresión.**

**(Tigresa):** ¿porque no puedo tener hijos? ¿Por qué? –_Se preguntaba una y otras vez con sonido de llanto_–

**(Po):** tigresa ¿qué te sucede amor? –_Pregunta po con preocupación por su amada_–

**(Tigresa):** creo que deberías abandonarme –_apenas se pudo entender esas palabras ya que el tono de llanto no le dejaba entenderse bien_–

**(Po):** ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? –_Lo dice con mayor preocupación y temor_–

**(Tigresa):** porque conmigo no podrás hacer una familia y no podrás tener hijos, creo que será mejor que busques a alguien mejor que yo para eso, alguien que de verdad te haga padre –_apenas pudo decir esas palabras se tomo en llanto grabe_–

**(Po):** tigresa ya cálmate deja de llorar por favor no soporto verte llorar –_dijo consolándola y limpiando sus lágrimas en su hombro_– yo siempre estaré contigo

**(Tigresa):** es que yo creo que es la única firma en la que podrás experimentar el ser padre, con otra hembra que sea de tu especie –_con la voz un poco más calmada y entendible al momento de hablar_–

**(Po):** tigresa como puedes pensar eso yo te amo con hijos o sin ellos además cuando nos casamos dijimos que estaríamos juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo –_dijo Po con una mirada de amor hacia los ojos de tigresa, después de colocarle un beso en sus labios_– y creo que esto solo es la parte mala de nuestro matrimonio después sí que disfrutaremos la parte buena de ella

**(Tigresa):** tú sabes que decir siempre verdad –_dijo animándose de nuevo_– creo que el tiempo dirá si podemos tener hijos

**(Po):** tal vez quieres volver a intentarlo esta noche

**(Tigresa):** aunque suena bien creo que mejor mañana no me siento con muchos ánimos

**(Po):** te entiendo duerme bien cariño –_dijo depositándole un beso en la frente_–

**Poco después de que tanto tigresa como Po se quedaran dormidos, Po tiene un sueño en el cual logro recordar que en el mercado de moshu, en donde hay una hechicera que le vendió a una leopardo una poción para poder tener crías al día siguiente Po decide salir de la cama tomar todo su dinero que tenia ahorrado para dirigirse fuera del palacio de jade así un lugar que prometió no volver se dirigía a el mercado de moshu para encontrar a una vieja conocida.**

**(Cerda hechicera): **se porque estás aquí

**(Po):** entonces deme lo que vine a buscar

**(Cerda hechicera):** solo por curiosidad que bienes a buscar

**(Po):** una poción la cual haga poder tener hijos

**(Cerda hechicera): **a uno de los elixires de la fertilidad

**(Po):** si cuanto por uno de esos

**(Cerda hechicera): **1000 monedas de oro pero es mejor que compres unos cuantos

**(Po):** tiene efectos secundarios o consecuencias

**(Cerda hechicera):** en realidad no es una formula natural para tener crías que es hecha de varias plantas las cuales aumentan el deseo de reproducirse y la fertilidad en el vientre interno

**(Po):** funcionara para cruzar a un tigre y un panda

**(Cerda hechicera):** hay posibilidad que si funcione

**(Po):** eso es suficiente para mí –_dice po entregándole el dinero a la hechicera_–

**Po se retira del la tienda de magia para ir de nuevo al palacio de jade, una vez allí pudo ver a tigresa quien dormida profundamente sobre la cama, lo cual aprovecha para poder leer con debida atención las indicaciones de los elixir que tenía una consistencia un tanto aceitosa que compro una vez que lo noto al tenerla.**

**(Po): **haber que dicecoloque sobre la parte del vientre y luego sobre…. ¿qué? De ambos antes de empezar el rito de apareamiento

**(Tigresa):** Po que estás leyendo –_despierta preguntándole al panda sobre el porqué habla_–

**(Po):** –_a Po le llego un escalofrió por la espalda después de oír esa voz_– bueno fui a al mercado de moshu y compre esta elixires de la fertilidad aumenta las posibilidades de tener un hijo

**(Tigresa):** Po crees que con esta ya podamos tener un hijo nuestro dime –_dijo tigresa con una voz de alegría y mostrando una esperanza en sus ojos_–

**(Po):** creo que si además no lo sabremos has que no lo intentamos

**(Tigresa):** si tú estás de acuerdo lo haremos

**(Po):** Lo estoy ahora acuéstate te diré que hacer después

**Tigresa se recuesta en la cama despojando se dé su ropa de inmediato tigresa no sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar Po puso un poco de la elixir de consistencia un tanto aceitosa sobre el vientre de la felina, la cual empezó a sentir una oleada de calor que se cambio por una de excitación, a la cual le costaba decir media palabra Po coloca un poco de la elixires sobre su parte femenina.**

**(Tigresa): **–_entre____jadeos_– Po que haces me siento extraña

**(Po): **ya voy tigresa –_Po coloca el elixir sobre su miembro_–

**Tigresa ya estaba a más no poder aguantar se coloco de rodillas para empezar a hacer un trabajo vocal a Po, tigresa metía el miembro de Po a su boca como si fuera ambrosía, como si fuera lo último que se fuera a meter a la boca, quería un hijo para que Po supiera cuanto tigresa la amaba y mi boca se encargaría de hacérselo sentir.**

**(Po): **bien creo que es hora de ir al grano no crees

**Con sus manos Po empieza a tomar la melena de tigresa, mientras la acariciaba y gozaba y disfrutaban como nunca lo habían hecho pero tigresa quería sentir aún más así que se levanto y se recostó sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas.**

**(Tigresa): **Po te estoy esperando

**(Po):** entonces allá voy

**Tigresa quería un hijo adentro de ella, quería que sentir cada paso del proceso de tener un hijo en su vientre, quería tener aunque fuera solo una parte de Po dentro de ella y no podía esperar más, ni él tampoco afortunadamente, se abalanzó sobre ella y se unió en uno solo al instante, su miembro ya se encontraba en sus piernas y se estaban apareando con todas su enjundia, tigresa creía que la iba a partir en dos, que ella moriría en ese momento de puro placer del cual momentos después Po termino llenando su vientre con su semilla la cual calentó todo el interior de la felina mientras gritaba de la excitación.**

**(Tigresa): **Po eso fue eso fue increíble

**(Po):** también lo creo tigresa

**(Tigresa):** crees que alguien nos hoyo

**Mientras tigresa decía eso no se dio cuenta que en los más demás habitaciones del palacio de jade todos se ponían pensar en lo que acababan de oír ya que tigresa no fue nada silenciosa en su rito de apareamiento.**

**(Mono):** (ʘ_ʘ) no volveré a ver a Po de la misma manera

**(Grulla):** que ni crea ella que yo hare eso (ʘ_ʘ)

**(Mantis):** lástima que a mí me comerán la cabeza cuando haga eso (ʘ_ʘ)

**(Shifu):** mañana discutiré seriamente con mi hija de lo que acabo de escuchar (ʘ_ʘ)

**(Víbora):** me tendrás que decir como hiciste eso tigresa porque quiero sentirlo yo (:3)

**(Ping):** valla de seguro que eso lo hoyo todo el valle (ʘ_ʘ) espero al fin tener nietos

**Como esa noche así transcurrieron varias has que el elixir se agoto Po quería comprar mas pero tigresa se lo prohibió digo que no quería seguir tratando lo algo que era imposible así fue por todo un mes hasta que un día al sonar todos se disponían a estar saliendo de sus habitaciones para saludar a su maestro cuando.**

**(Todos):** buenos días maestro –_dicen al hinoso a excepción de tigresa quien se notaba que estaba deprimida_–

**(Shifu):** buenos días estudiantes hoy quiero que vallan y….

**Shifu fue interrumpido por tigresa quien sin dar avisó empezó a vomitar sobre el suelo de una manera alarmante preocupando a todos por temor de que algo le pase.**

**(Po):** tigresa te encuentras bien (0_0)

**(Tigresa):** me sentí mareada por un momento y vomite

**(Shifu):** tigresa quiero que reposes en cama, grulla limpia esto, mono trae a un doctor, Po hazle compañía a mi hija los demás acompáñeme a ver los rollos no quiero que sea una enfermedad grave así que los veremos todos

**Fueron pasando los minutos y con ellos la frustración crecía cada vez hasta que el médico llego y empezó ha revisar a tigresa para saber si era algún mal de la comida que había ingerido o su cuerpo estaba rechazando algún virus, por lo cual la reviso cuando pudo notar su vientre algo inflamado al poner su oreja sobre el vientre escucho algo que lo paralizo.**

**(Po):** que sucede doctor

**(Doctor):** dígame maestra tigresa se ha estado apareando con algún tigre o felino de casualidad sin que sepa el guerrero dragón

**(Tigresa):** ¡no! –_grita con mucha ira por dudar del amor y lealtad que le tenía a Po_– como se le ocurre pensar eso

**(Doctor):** lo que sucede es que acabo de escuchar algo dentro de usted que creo que puede ser el mayor descubrimiento o milagro de la naturaleza hasta ahora

**(Po):** a que se refiere dígalo ahora

**(Doctor):** maestra tigresa…. Usted está embarazada

**(Tigresa):** que habla enserio –_dice conteniendo sus lagrimas_–

**(Doctor):** si escuche dentro de usted un latido cardiaco que provenía de su vientre

**(Po):** significa que yo y tigresa tendremos un….

**(Tigresa):** –_ya no pudo más y soltó todas las lagrimas que pudo_– ¡Po! Estoy embarazada ¡seremos padres! Po ¡seremos padres!

**Después de esa gran noticia todo cambio la actitud infantil de Po la forma de mostrar sus sentimientos de tigresa todo mientras las semanas pasaban todo se estaba volviendo un caos con tigresa y sus cambios de humos además de sus extraños antojos como duraznos con fideo pero un día mientras dormían algo sucedió que despertó tanto a tigresa como a Po de su sueño.**

**(Po): **tigresa que sucede siento que las sabanas están…..

**(Tigresa): **Po se rompió la fuente

**(Po):** que ya es hora (ʘ_ʘ)

**(Tigresa):** ¡acaso estas sordo ya voy a dar a luz! –_Grita tan fuerte que despierta a todo el palacio de jade_–

**(Shifu):** Po acabo oír todo, grulla ya fue por el doctor

**(Tigresa):** bien entonces hay que ir al hospital

**(Shifu):** no hay tiempo tendrás que dar a luz aquí

**(Tigresa):** ¡¿Qué?!

**(Po):** tiene razón no te preocupes yo estaré aquí

**(Grulla):** el médico ya llego

**(Doctor):** bien necesito que me dejen trabajar necesitare que me ayuden usted maestra víbora, guerrero dragón necesitare que se valla para tener control de acuerdo si las cosas se complican pediré que entre hasta entonces lo quiero fuera

**(Po):** entiendo

**(Doctor): **bien comencemos para poder recibir a este pequeño niño en este mundo

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: lamento informar que estaré indispuesto un tiempo por un accidente en coche que me fracturo el cuello así que a partir de ahora y durante dos semanas mi herma escribirá todo lo que le dicte.**_

_**Hasta pronto cuídense.**_


	2. bienvenidos a este mundo

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks**

**Capítulo 2: bienvenidos a este mundo**

**Pasaban las horas y tigresa seguía tratando de dar a luz, mediante gritos e insultos ahogaba su dolor, un dolor que era realmente grande después de todo nunca antes alguien la oyó gritar de ese modo ni maldecir de esa manera.**

**(Doctor cabra): **guerrero dragón podría pasar, maestro Shifu señor ping usted también

**(Po):** ¿Qué pasa? Es algo malo –_pregunta con mucha preocupación_–

**(Ping):** es algo malo doctor –_al señor ping también le afectaba ya que si ella o unos de sus nietos morían Po nunca lo superaría_– necesita algo

**(Shifu):** acaso ya van a nacer los pequeños

**(Doctor cabra):** no aún faltan horas

**(Shifu):** entonces por qué nos ha llamado

**(Doctor cabra):** simple guerrero dragón podría darle su mano a su esposa eso ayudara a que le baje un poco el dolor

**(Po):** tigresa amor estoy aquí contigo –_le da su mano pero apenas se la da tigresa la empieza a apretar loa que puede_– HA, HA, HA

**(Tigresa):** gracias Po –_cambia su cara de dolor por una de tranquilidad_– **(:3****)**

**(Po):** cariño no crees que estas apretando mi mano con mucha fuerza me duele **(****Ͼ_Ͽ****) **–_con una expresión facial de agonía_–

**(Tigresa):** y tu qué crees que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo tu da a luz al bebe (Ò_Ó) –_grita con mucha furia y regaño_–

**(Po):** bien amor mejor ya no hablo (0_0) –_dice con mocho miedo en su voz_–

**Pasaban las horas y tigresa todavía no daba a luz lo cual empezaba a preocupar al médico hasta que un fuerte grito de parte de ella le indico al médico que ya era hora.**

**(Doctor cabra): **bien maestra solo un último puje y saldrá él bebe, ya estoy bien la cabeza de acuerdo –_dice con calma para dar a entender que todo acabaría pronto_–

**(Víbora):** tú puedes tigresa puja una última vez –_dijo mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente_– solo necesita un pujar con fuerza una vez más

**(Po):** tú puedes –_le da confianza con su voz para darle más apoyo moral, ya que era lo único que podía hacer_–

**(Tigresa):** este bien yo puedo –_dice débilmente_–

**Tigresa pujo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban sacando así desde dentro de ella a su bebé, el cual estaba llorando a todo pulmón, dando a entender que estaba lleno de salud, pero había una sorpresa más que esta dentro de ella.**

**(Doctor cabra):** –_corta el cordón umbilical del bebé_– maestro grulla podría limpiar al bebe

**(Grulla): **entendido mono ayúdame, ya que eres el único con dedos aquí, sostenlo mientras lo lavo –_dijo con una voz que parecía más orden que ayuda_–

**(Doctor cabra):** bien maestra, sé que no tiene muchas fuerzas, así que necesito que dé me dé más de su fuerza, para poder recibir a su segundo bebe –_dice en un tono calmado dándole a entender que todo estará bien_–

**(Tigresa):** –_solo asiente con la cabeza mientras sale una única lágrima de sus ojos por su dolor_–

**Una hora más tarde después de casi ver como tigresa muere por causa del fatigo pudo dar a luz a su segundo bebe una niña la cual al igual que su hermana lloraba con todo pulmón.**

**(Víbora): **lo has hecho bien amiga, –_mientras pasaba un trapo limpio sobre su frente limpiando el sudor_– lo has hecho bien ¿tigresa?

**(Po): **¿tigresa? Amor ¿estás bien? ¡Doctor tigresa no abre los ojos! –_con completa desesperación en su voz_–

**(Doctor cabra):** –_toma el pulso de tigresa y su respiración_– creo que ella está muerta el esfuerzo fue demasiado para ella

**(Po):** no usted miente –_grita con ira pero a la vez, tristeza en su voz, mostrando una mirada sin esperanza en su voz_–

**(Víbora):** Po él es doctor obvio que no miente, después de todo es doctor –_dijo seria pero a la vez triste_–

**(Doctor cabra):** en realidad si miento, solo descansa por el esfuerzo de dar a luz –_con tono burlón en su voz_–

**(Po):** (¬_¬) nunca más me vuelva hacer bromas de esas entendió –_dijo lanzándole una mirada tan fría que le golpeo hasta lo más profundo de su mente y alma_–

**(Doctor cabra):** pero es enserio que ella puede morir, tienen que dejarla lo más cómoda posible, para que descanse bien y pueda reponer sus fuerzas –_dijo con un tono aún más serio que el de Shifu_–

**(Víbora):** ¿y los bebes? ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? –_Dice completamente preocupada por los hijos de su amiga_–

**(Doctor cabra):** si están bien, los tiene el señor ping y el maestro Shifu, en el cuarto de alado –_dice con voz serena y tranquila aliviando tanto a víbora como a Po_–

**(Víbora):** levanta a tigresa para que cambien la colcha demás de poner nuevas sabanas limpias –_le sugiere víbora a Po_–

**(Doctor cabra):** antes ella debe de estar limpia –_dijo limpiando toda la placenta que quedo de dar a luz_– listo

**(Po):** muy bien –_empieza a levantar a tigresa con sumo cuidado mientras que víbora limpiaba y quitaba las cobijas y colchas de la cama_–

**(Doctor cabra):** ¿no quiere ver a sus hijos guerrero dragón? –_Pregunta al verlo como se preocupaba con su esposa_–

**(Po):** no hasta que despierte tigresa quiero que veamos a nuestros bebes juntos –_dice Po con una sonrisa en su rostro_–

**(Doctor cabra):** muy bien si llega a suceder algo me avisan

**(Po):** entendido y gracias por todo doctor

**(Doctor cabra): **de nada guerrero dragón –_le contesta mientras se marcha fuera del palacio de jade_–

**(Víbora):** Po iré a ver a tus bebes no hay problema verdad –_dijo mientras se escuchaban llantos del otro cuarto_–

**(Po):** no hay problema –_toma una silla y se sienta al lado de su amada la cual dormía_–

**Pasaban las horas y los bebes dejaron de llorar después de todo necesitaban dormir, aunque tigresa parecía que nunca iba a despertar de su sueño lo cual le preocupaba a Po, los pensamientos negativos llenaban su cabeza, comenzaba a pensar a que no despertaría y que tendría que criar solo a sus hijos, además de que jamás volvería a ver a la mujer que lo hico el hombre más feliz del mundo, después de eso pensar eso una la grima gruesa recorrió su mejilla acompañ****ado de un llanto pero no suyo.**

**(Tigresa): **dime Po nuestro bebe no sobrevivió verdad –_dijo con llanto_–

**(Po):** tigresa que bien estas despierta –_muestra una gran sonrisa_–

**(Tigresa):** no me cambies el tema –_grito con un sonoro llanto _– dime la verdad

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hermano bee: al fin estoy recuperado del accidente así que a escribir se ha dicho, el próximo puede ser el último capítulo de este fic ustedes deciden comente si quieren que haga más de está tratando de cómo fueron los primeros años de su infancia y de cómo fueron padres.**_

_**Hasta la próxima cuídense**_


	3. Pequeños milagros

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks**

**Aclaraciones como llevo más de un año de actualizar este fic me dirán que soy flojo que solo pongo empeño en otros fics como sea recuerden yo trabajo no vivo de hacer fanfic si fuera así escribiría un capitulo al día bueno aquí está la actualización de este fic.**

**Capítulo 3: Pequeños milagros**

**Po escucha un llanto que sonaba por la habitación pero el cual no era el suyo ni el de sus bebes el llanto provenía de Tigresa la cual lloraba y decía a Po que su hijo su bebe había muerto.**

**(Tigresa):** dime la verdad —_lloraba con dolor_—

**(Po):** tigresa los bebes se encuentran bien —_dice con voz calmada para evitar estresarla poniendo sus manos en sus hombros_—

**(Tigresa): **¡que me digas la verdad! —_Lloraba al mismo tiempo que quitaba las manos de Po de sus hombros_—

**(Po):** ¡tigresa los bebes están bien! —_La toma de los hombros para que lo mire a los ojos_—

**(Señor ping):** ¡Po! —_Entra a la habitación y le propicia un golpe a po en la cabeza_— no vez que tus hijos duermen, acaso no sabes que costó trabajo dejaran de llorar y se pudieran dormir y tu quieres despertarlos con tus gritos —_le lanza otro golpe a la cabeza_—

**(Tigresa):** señor Ping (0_0) está diciendo que tuve bebes y que están vivos —_sonríe sabiendo que sus hijos estaban vivos mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro_—

**(Po):** te lo llevo diciendo desde que despertaste pero no me dejabas de gritar —_lanza una mirada de regaño, mientras sobaba su cabeza—_

**(Tigresa): **señor ping puede traerme a mis bebes (T–T) deseo verlos —_deja caer unas lagrimas al saber que vera a sus adorados hijos_—

**(Señor ping):** claro que sí, que no haría por la mujer que trajo a este mundo a mis queridos nietos —_sonríe dejando la habitación_—

**El señor ping sale de la habitación al cuarto de lado, del cual vuelve momentos después con Shifu, el cual también traía consigo a unos pequeños bultos en sus manos, los cuales estaban envueltos en una sábana blanca, Tigresa estaba desesperada por ver el fruto de su amor por Po.**

**(Shifu): **los dejamos solos, para que disfrutes la compañía de sus pequeños —_sonríe retirándose del cuarto siendo acompañado por ping_—

**(Tigresa):** Po ¿ya viste a nuestros pequeños? —_pregunta ya que pareciera que él estaba igual de emocionado, que ella_—

**(Po):** no quería que los viéramos juntos —_toma a uno de los bebes para que tigresa tuviera una mano libre_— así podrás mover el brazo con facilidad —_sonríe de forma alegre_—

**Tigresa sujeta al bebe como si se tratara del jarrón más delicado del mundo, mientras mueve con cuidado la sabana, que se encargaba de cubrir el rosto del pequeño, para poder ver por fin el milagro que ella y po habían creado, al momento en que descubrió su rostro pudo ver lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida hasta ese momento.**

**(Tigresa):** Po mira —_dice con lágrimas en sus ojos, poniendo una mano en su boca_— es hermoso

**(Po):** ¿no lo puedo creer? —_Po descubre de igual manera, el rostro de su hija la cual era idéntica a su hermano_— ¿son iguales?

**(Tigresa): **eso es obvio po son gemelos —_se burla de su esposo, mientras abraza cálidamente a su bebe_—

**(Po): **a lo que me refiero cariño, es que son iguales a mí, pero que al mismo tiempo, iguales a ti —_dice con felicidad mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas_—

**El rostro de po se notaba felicidad, y amor por aquello que estuvo esperando tanto tiempo, Po se acerca para darle un beso a tigresa por haberle regalado algo tan bello como ser padre, pero ese momento hermoso momento fue arruinado por un llanto de parte del pequeño, seguido por la pequeña.**

**(Tigresa):** ya, tranquilo ya ¿qué tienes? *_acerca al niño a su pecho_* ¿de dónde? —_de momento sabía lo que su bebe necesitaba_— Po ¿de casualidad alimentaron a los bebes?

**(Po):** ¿no hasta donde se?, ¿Por qué la pregunta? —_Mira con cierta duda a su esposa_—

**(Tigresa):** Po podrías acercarte un momento quiero decirte algo muy importante —_dice tigresa dulcemente y con una mirada cariñosa_—

**(Po):** ¿así de cercas? —_Pregunta po acercándose_—

**El dulce rostro de tigresa cambia borrando esa dulce cara reemplazándola por una cara de enojo, lanzándole un golpe en la cara haciendo que retrocediera al mismo tiempo en que caía, tigresa toma a su bebe para evitar callera de espaldas con su padre. **

**(Tigresa):** serás tonto los bebes necesitan comer, de la primera leche de su madre obtienen sus defensas contra enfermedades —_grita furiosa por el hecho de lo irresponsable que había sido su padre_—

**(Po):** tigresa vamos como sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer en ese caso tú estabas inconsciente —_dice confundió ya que no sabía si eran cambios de humor de ella o en realidad era enojo_—

**(Tigresa):** acaso no leíste los 50 rollos que pedí que leyeras de paternidad —_se notaba que le salían llamas de los ojos y si Po no quiera morir debía der la respuesta correcta_—

**(Po):** tigresa esos royos me los diste apenas hace dos días ya que estuve en una misión, lejos del valle de la paz —_dice en un intento por justificarse_—

**(Tigresa):** nadie te dijo que tenías que ir a esa misión —_dice enfada mientras lo bebes comienzan a alimentarse_—

**(Po):** *respira* esta bien si debí leer esos libros para evitar un tragedia o debí estar con los bebe pero me preocupaba por ti —_le da un beso en la frente_— necesitas algo para sentirte más cómoda y relajada

*****_**nota ya saben que es imposible ganarle una conversación a una mujer en especial si esa mujer es tigresa**_*****

**(Tigresa): **un poco de tofu, además de unos fideos y algunos dumplings —_Po mira con ternura a tigresa la cual le corresponde con una sonríe que demuestra luz_—

**(Po):** tigresa sigues embarazada por sigues teniendo el apetito que tenías cuando lo estabas —_dice Po con cierta burla_—

**(Tigresa):** Po acabo de dar a luz, me encuentro agotara, hambrienta y sedienta, no tengo tiempo para… bromitas tuyas —_le lanza una mira que le congela la sangre_—

**Po se retira del cuarto lentamente sin perder de vista la mirada de miedo de tigresa, listo para cocinar la comida que esta le había pedido, después de varios minutos en la cocina Po se encontrada con toda la comida ya lista para entregársela.**

**(Ping):** ola hijo, dime ¿cómo te sientes?, ser padre es difícil, te lo digo por experiencia, ahora que lo eres todo cambiara —_ping mira a su hijo esperando la respuesta que este le dará_—

**(Po):** ¡me siento emocionado!, pero preocupado de que algo salga más, feliz de saber que tengo hijos, pero también no sé qué me prepara el futuro —_dice feliz de saber que el futuro que tendrá no lo conocerá_—

**(Shifu):** Po puede que hayamos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero ahora lo más importante es que tú recién creada familia estarán juntos —_sonríe con gran confianza_— parece que hice bien en dejarte la felicidad de tigresa a ti

**(Ping):** espero que al menos mis nietos tengan ganas de aprender a hacer fideos como su abuelo —_sonríe pensando que eso decidirán sus nietos_—

**(Shifu):** jajá fideos a ellos les espera la grandeza, como maestros no detrás de una barra sirviendo alimentos —_dice en tono sarcástico_—

**(Ping):** ¡¿Qué acaso dices que mis nietos, no serán nadie si hacen fideos?! —_Grita enojado en la cara de Shifu_—

**(Shifu):** ¡el kung fu es un arte noble!, ¡no como los fideos que es algo común! —_Shifu le grita está a vez a Ping respondiéndole_—

**(Ping):** solo hay una forma de resolver esto ¡Po dime! ¿Qué serán mis nietos unos grandes cocineros de fideos?...

**(Shifu):** mejores dicho ellos serán los mejores guerreros de Kung fu que haya visto china…

**(Shifu, Ping):** ¡Verdad Po! —_Giran su cabeza para mirar a Po y saber qué respuesta definitiva les dará, peor al voltear no estaba en la habitación_—

**Po se retira de la cocina en dirección al cuarto lo más rápido que podía, sin tirar la comida para evitar la disputa entre su padre y el maestro Shifu, cuando está en la puerta del cuarto mira lo más hermoso que había visto hasta ahora, puede ver a tigresa con los bebes, los cuales intentaban tocar su cara, mientras ella se alejaba un poco para que ellos estiraran más sus manitas.**

**(Po):** sabes te ves muy maternal —_Po entra a la habitación con la comida en las manos dejándola en las piernas de_—

**(Tigresa): **si así es, ser madre era una tarea, que me aterraba al principio de nuestra relación, ¿lo recuerdas?—_mientras acercaba la comida Po tomaba a los bebes para dejarle las manos libres_—

**(Po):** claro que si lo recuerdo —_Po nota que los bebes le miraban fijo al perecer habían heredado la mira de curiosidad suya_— parece que son igual de curiosos que yo

**(Tigresa):** ya creo que si —_come un poco y mira tiernamente a sus hijos cuando de la nada recuerda algo importante_— ¡rayos!

**(Po):** ¿qué sucede tigresa? ¿Por qué gritas así?—_Dice algo alterado por el grito que acaba de lanzar_— (0-0)

**(Tigresa):** solo tenemos una cuna para un bebe, no pensamos en que tendríamos dos —_revela preocupada mirando a los bebe_—

**(Po):** solo era eso tigresa, la cuna que compramos es suficientemente grande para los dos, por el tamaño de tu vientre pensamos que tendrías un panda recuerdas —_revela con una sonrisa tal parece que él ya había pensado en ese pequeño detalle_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿y tú qué opinas? —_Mira a Po con dulzura en sus ojos_—

**(Po):** ¿de qué hablas Tigresa? —_Pregunta mientras los bebes empiezan a dormirse gracias al suave pelaje del Po, junto con el latido de su corazón_—

**(Tigresa):** sobre de que podrían ser nuestros hijos, cocineros o maestros del kung fu —_dice relajada pero algo preocupada a la vez_—

**(Po):** escuchaste lo que dijeron verdad —_dice algo sorprendido tal perece que no ha perdido su oído afinado ni siquiera estando débil_—

**(Tigresa):** Po literalmente estaban gritando, no dudo que también lo hayan escuchado completamente el valle de la paz —_dice en un tono burlón_—

**(Po): **yo digo que hay que dejarles tener infancia, pero también hacer que ellos decidan que quieren ser, sin que tengamos que girarlos con alguna clase de presión —_lo dice de la manera más seria y sabía que pudo haber hablado, parecía que había hablado otra persona, y no él Po que todos conocían no él Po que tigresa conocía_—

**(Tigresa):** es verdad —_tigresa había terminado de comer pero aún se sentía agotada por dar a luz_— Po quiero dormir podrías quitarme estos platos de encima y dormir conmigo

**(Po):** claro toma a los bebes mientras preparo su cuna —_le entrega a tigresa los bebes mientras quita los platos y los ponía en la mesita de noche_—

**Po ordena la cuna de los pequeños mientras ellos descansaban con su madre, una vez puesta se dispone a acostar a los bebes, la cuna al parecer era lo suficientemente ancha para que cupieran los dos, una vez acostados, dormidos y bien arropados, Po se acuesta al lado de tigresa la cual lo habrá en un abraso posesivo.**

**(Tigresa):** Po acabo de notar otra cosa no les hemos puesto nombres a los bebes —_con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio habla en un tono ligero y dulce pero cansado_—

**(Po):** shu… —_pone su dedo en sus manos igual mente con sus ojos cerrados_— descansa te lo mereces mañana pensaremos en sus nombres

**(Tigresa):** gracias Po… —_se queda dormida con una respiración corta pero frecuenté usando el brazo de Po como almudada mientras este sonríe alegremente_—

**Continuara…**

**Hermano Bee: jajá ya había pasado años desde que actualice este fic, perdón a todos los que siguen este fic por dejarlo un poco olvidado, como una oferta especial les dejare elegir si el próximo capitulo de mi otro fic los ojos del tigres pondré una escena M entre Po/Tang y tigresa **

**Voten en este fic con sus comentarios o en el mismo fi de los ojos del tigre también díganme que si les gustaría que alargue más este fic o ya el siguiente sea el último ya que este fic pensé en crearlo corto**


End file.
